


A New "Normal"

by pearlydewdrop



Series: Cute, Dorky and a Wee Bit Mental (Collection of Random Derry Girls Stories!) [6]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: COVID-19, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Inspired by the Irish Mammy twitter account...good for a laugh!, It's not my usual kinda fic but i hope ye enjoy it!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: After almost eleven months since finding herself on house arrest with her family, Anna Quinn was downright certain that she was starting to lose her mind...
Relationships: Gerry Quinn/Mary Quinn, James Maguire/Erin Quinn, The Quinn-McCool Family
Series: Cute, Dorky and a Wee Bit Mental (Collection of Random Derry Girls Stories!) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044645
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	A New "Normal"

**2021**

After almost eleven months since finding herself on house arrest with her family, Anna Quinn was downright certain that she was starting to lose her mind...

It had been a weird year, the weirdest in her memory...mostly due to the global pandemic, the enormous stack of bog roll in the airing cupboard ( _constantly replenished!_ ) and her newfound but completely genuine belief that her mother and aunt were missing out on their true vocations by not running Derry's contact-tracing. 

Being two of the biggest busy-bodies around, the pair of sisters were constantly wondering where ' _so-and-so'_ was these days and what they were doing with themselves! An absolute dose to be spending your every hour listening to, yes...but a dream team for identifying close contacts. 

Anna sighed deeply, her head in her hands as she chugged her twelfth cup of tea that day. Jesus Christ, why had she decided to live at home while working on her PhD!

_Bad idea! Absolutely fucking terrible idea!_

Across the table from her youngest daughter, Mary was keeping herself busy. Closing down the laptop in front of her, she smiled in satisfaction that her brood were all minding themselves like only a true Irish Mammy could. 

"Ya know, I reckon I'm gettin' really good at this _Skype_ thing. It's a pure God send, so it is. Sure, you could be miles away and still have an oul chat with people. It's like we're livin' in the future!" 

Anna snorted into her cup. She loved her Ma, she really did...but Mary Quinn's ongoing attempts to master modern technology would test the patience of even the most venerable saint. 

Admittedly however, Anna's older cousin Orla hadn't proven a whole lot better. At least Mary didn't religiously wear her face coverings on each and every family Zoom Call before duly offering all those present a generous handful from her newly opened bag of sweets...

"Or ya know, it's also a lot like the telephone..." 

Silently throwing Anna the stink eye, Mary ploughed on dramatically. She was more than ready to share with Sarah the craic from her latest digital escapades...naturally with minimal imput from Gerry every half hour or so. 

"Bronagh says to me...'Granny, I wish you were in my pod'. A wee dote, so she is. Sure, we miss 'em all somethin' fierce, so we do. It's been awful hard not seein' Erin, James and the two wee girls, hasn't it Love?"

Gerry nodded in agreement, reserving a smile for his youngest while he spoke fondly of his eldest, her husband and their wee family. 

"It is surely. Although, it's been nice havin' our Anna around more than usual." 

Anna smirked, raising her cup gratefully to her father. "Cheers, Da." 

Mary smirked. "Very nice altogether", she agreed, her tone somewhat sarcastic...mostly because she and Anna had been butting heads quite a bit as of late. Even with family bonds as strong as theirs, such behaviour was only to be expected when two strong-willed and opinionated women were trapped together for weeks on end. Add Erin to the mix and they'd have definitely been tearing their hair out! 

"Sure, it's been pure lovely havin' my youngest wee'un around the place non-stop. A great comfort! Ya know, Anna...if you do plan on emigratin' when all this is over, I won't stand in yer way, Love." 

"Well, I'm seriously considerin' it, Mammy..."

Looking up from her handheld mirror for the first time since the whole conversation started, Sarah decided to share her own words of wisdom on the subject. 

"A right dose, this lockdown is", she commented vaguely, toying with her greys. "All this talk of bubbles and pods, sure you'd swear we were takin' a trip to the moon. And don't even start talkin' to me about my roots. You'd see 'em for miles, so you would. Gone like a badger, I am. A pure disgrace..." 

Gerry rolled his eyes. "Ahh well, it's nice to see some things don't change all that much, eh Sarah?" 

Snorting at her father's comment, Anna fought a smile of her own. 

Come hell or high water, theirs was undoubtedly a family of complete and utter nutcases...but Anna Quinn wouldn't have it any other way. They'd get through this pandemic, hopefully without murdering one another in the process. 

"New normal, my arse..." 


End file.
